Return of Frieza
by Blitzwing
Summary: Face it, Frieza can be annoying, but he becomes so annoying he gets kicked out of HFIL and is left in the care of Gohan. Will Frieza go insane? Zarbon and Capt. Ginyu have arrived! (New Chapter, old AN removed)
1. You're annoying, Get out

*POP POP POP*  
*Plip POP PHISH POP*  
*POP POP POP*  
*Plip POP PLIP*  
  
Frieza - don't you have a disclaimer to say?   
*LAB - *Hunched over a huge pile of bubble wrap* No, too busy, I'll share this bubble wrap if you do it.  
  
Frieza - deal, Blitzwing does not own DBZ, All he owns is his own planet, massive droid armies, and massive war fleet.  
  
LAB - Ixnay on the arway leetfay!  
  
Frieza - Gimme some now.  
  
LAB - No, mine!  
  
Frieza - You said!  
  
LAB - um... No I didn't  
  
Frieza - Why You! *attack LAB, starts a brawl*  
  
LAB - Get off me! Um, don't look at this, read the story, Ow! no biting! *bites Frieza's arm"  
  
Frieza - GAH! OW! Stupid Monk... er .... ROBOT!   
  
LAB- Hey! My bother and I beat you rather easily when your father invaded our galaxy!  
  
Frieza - GRRR! *Uses pliers on LAB's nose*   
  
LAB - OW! WHY YOU LITTLE! *Bops Frieza ala 3 Stooges**Turns to you* Are you still here? Read the story!  
  
Frieza - HA! I stole your Cape! *runs*  
  
LAB - HEY! My mom made that for me! *looks at you again* What? Robots have mothers, the machines that built us, and stop reading this! read the story! *chases Frieza*   
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
Frieza's New life  
  
"Court is now in session, the honorable King Yemma presiding" an ogre in a tacky business suit said, "Case of the People of HFIL vs Frieza"  
"Frieza, we have received a record number of complaints stating you are constantly bullying other spirits and being very annoying" King Yemma said, "How do you plea?"  
"MFFT MGHDT!" Frieza mumbled through his muzzle which he was placed in to prevent the possible firing of mouth Ki beams.  
"I take that as a Guilty, it's just easier that way." Yemma said, " I sentence you to be returned to life under the care of a being far stronger than you are"  
"MFGHTSF! FHEHS!" Frieza tried to yell out.  
"Who is there that can handle Frieza sir?" The tacky ogre asked.  
"Hmm, I know! Get me Dende!" Yemma yelled.  
  
(A/N - if this were a movie then the opening theme would begin here, but it isn't)  
  
On Earth....  
Gohan was flying home from school one day. It has been almost a year since the Buu saga occurred and Gohan had just finished his first week of his senior year. He and Videl started officially dating a few months after Buu, and Gohan couldn't be happier. Until now at least.  
'Gohan! please come to the look out now!' Dende telepathically communicated to Gohan.  
"Huh?" Gohan stopped dead, "Dende? why?"  
'Just do it, you won't like this and it's not my doing!' Dende communicated, ' And no the toilet isn't overflowing again!'  
Gohan cringed at the last time Dende had called him for an emergency and all that was wrong was the toilet overflowed flooding the lower levels of the lookout.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Gohan said changing course for the lookout.  
'This better be important, Mom'll kill me for being late' Gohan thought as the lookout came into view. Dende and Mr. Popo were standing outside awaiting. Dende was visibly nervous when Gohan touched down.  
"Well, what was so important?" Gohan asked the trembling Namek.  
"Before I tell you I want you to understand that I had no say in the matter! This came from King Yemma himself" Dende said.  
"That bad? Oh well, not your fault I guess, what is it?" Gohan said.  
"Well, umm, Piccolo, please bring him out..." Dende said hiding behind Mr. Popo.  
Gohan looked over as Piccolo emerged dragging a familiar figure behind him.  
"Let go of me you cucumber" Frieza yelled.  
"Dear Kami No.."Gohan groaned.  
"Sorry, can't help it Gohan" Dende said.  
"King Yemma kicked him out of Otherworld for being extremely annoying." Mr. Popo said, "You should feel honored to have been chosen by him to watch over Frieza"  
"Honored! I get to baby-sit the worst tyrant in the universe and you think I should feel honored." Gohan yelled.  
"Do you really think this stupid monkey can control me?" Frieza said struggling to reach the ground since Piccolo was holding him right off the ground.  
"Kid, just take him, there's nothing you can do, and he's really starting to annoy me" Piccolo said setting Frieza down. Gohan stared in Frieza's eyes and Frieza started back.  
"Look, I don't want this as much as you do, but we're stuck. If you even think of killing anyone or blowing up the planet I will kill you again, and I'll keep killing you every time you are sent back" Gohan said angrily.  
"Why should I fear you? last we met you couldn't even beat my Ginyu Force?" Frieza smirked.  
"Things have changed I am beyond a super saiya jin, My father could kill you with a pinkie, as could Piccolo, And your old friend Vegeta is far more than capable of and willing to kill you easily" Gohan growled, " Now are you going to come with me peacefully or do I have to tie you up in Ki bonds and lock you in a closet until they finally take you back into HFIL?"  
Frieza stared and contemplated. On one hand Gohan could be lying, his father dead and Vegeta still too weak to fight him, on the other he could be telling the truth and a whole world of pain would be waiting for him.   
"Fine monkey, I won't cause any trouble" Frieza mumbled deciding to wait to see if the young Saiya jin was lying or not. Gohan lead Frieza to the edge of the lookout and jumped off, free falling a bit before beginning to fly towards home.  
"What do you do around here for fun?" Frieza asked, " blow up a random weakling? get two weaklings to fight the the death?"   
Gohan snickered, " We chop wood."  
"Thats..IT?! KING YEMMA WILL SUFFER FOR SENDING ME HERE!" Frieza exclaimed earning more laughs from Gohan.  
  
Several minutes later Gohan landed in front of his house followed closely by Frieza.  
"You expect me to stay here?" Frieza said.  
"I didn't expect you at all! Just remember that even my little brother can kill you so don't try anything!"Gohan warned again. He walked up to the door followed closely by Frieza and opened it.  
Immediately his acute hearing picked up a sound. He stepped out of the way as Goten flew by, missing him and plowing into Frieza. Frieza was taken by surprise and skidded back, finally falling on his rear and stopping.  
"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Frieza yelled trying to push Goten off his chest.  
"You're no my big brother, who are you?" Goten asked.  
"Goten, meet Frieza, Frieza, my little brother and clone of my dad." Gohan said.  
"You're funny looking" Goten said hopping off Frieza's chest.  
"Hmpf.." Was Frieza's reply as he hopped to his feet.  
"Gohan? Is that you? Can you help me with these groceries?" Chi chi said walking up the path behind them along with Videl and two mountains of grocery bags.  
"Okay Mom, You help Videl Frieza" Gohan said.  
"Make me" Frieza replied.  
"Do it or else I'll dedicate all night and all tomorrow to killing you in the most painful ways possible and then I'll drag you over to Vegeta and let him have some fun!" Gohan threatened.  
Had Frieza no been mainly white he would have paled completely. He decided it would be wise to listen to Gohan. He used his telekinesis abilities to levitate the groceries out of the two women's arms and into the house. Chi chi and Videl looked upon the newcomer slightly stunned.  
"Gohan who is your new friend?" Chi chi asked having never seen what Frieza looked like, only knowing his name.  
"Mom, Videl, This is Frieza, the guy who almost killed everyone on Namek ten years ago" Gohan said,"And I'm baby-sitting him as a personal favor for King Yemma"  
"I am not being baby-sat! OW OW OW! STOPPIT!" Frieza cried out as Chi chi unleashed a fury of smacks with her Patented SkullBasher Frying Pan.  
(A/N - she uses the royalties to feed the saiya jins, how else would she afford all that food?)  
"TEACH YOU TO TRY TO KILL MY BABY!" Chi chi yelled out beating on Frieza's skull.  
Gohan couldn't resist falling over laughing while Goten and Videl looked on confused at the whole situation.  
"Monkey! call off this crazed woman!" Frieza ordered Gohan.  
"Why should I? Maybe if you said please and and stopped calling us Saiya jins monkeys then I may help you" Gohan said still laughing as his mom was beating up one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.  
"Grr...OW!" Frieza growled as Chi chi landed a solid blow to his forehead, " all right! Please stop this crazed person!"  
"Since you ask so nicely" Gohan smirked, "Mom, please stop hitting Frieza, he's learned his lesson."  
Chi chi stopped hitting Frieza and whacked Gohan hard over the head. It was now Frieza's turn to crack up watching the demi Saiya jin cower from the steel object.  
"Mom! what was that for!" Gohan cried out rubbing the new lump on his head.  
"That's for bringing that thing home!" Chi chi fumed.  
"Excuse me but I am not a 'thing' I am an Ice jin" Frieza corrected Chi Chi. Chi chi thanked Frieza with another blow to the head.  
"I don't want that thing around here! It may try to kill some one" Chi chi said smacking Frieza before he could correct her again.  
"What else am I supposed to do with him? This came from King Yemma himself, Just let him stay until they agree to take him back." Gohan said.  
Chi chi understood the seriousness and the honor bestowed on a person if they are given a task by King Yemma himself.  
"Ok he can stay but at the first sign of ANY trouble he is gone!" Chi chi said disappearing into the house.  
"How did she aquire such a strong weapon?" Frieza asked rubbing his head.  
"Gohan, could you please explain who this is?" Videl asked having not caught any of the conversation from before.  
"Videl this is Frieza, former tyrant and intergalactic dictator" Gohan said.   
"Pleased to meet you" Videl said offering her hand to Frieza.  
"you had better not be planning on hitting me with one of those things like that other woman" Frieza said cautiously shaking her hand.  
"Well with all the beatings and introductions aside shall we go in and figure out where you are going to sleep until they take you back?" Gohan asked pushing Frieza inside.  
Videl and Goten followed Gohan and Frieza into Gohans bedroom. Goten had gotten his own room after Gohan and Videl started dating so that Videl could have his old bed in Gohans room when she would stay overnight.  
"I guess you''ll have to sleep in this bed for now" Gohan said pointing to the second bed in the room.  
"Hmpf....I'd rather be back in HFIL..."Frieza mumbled.  
"Your own fault for getting kicked out." Gohan said, " I don't know why they punished me by putting me in charge of you."  
"Shut up..." Frieza grumbled as Goten started tugging on his arm, " What do you want?"  
"Come and see my room and all my toys and my pet toad! actually it was Gohans, he said he caught it after he was teleported off of Namek and it used to be some guy named Captain Ginyu and.." Goten said dragging Frieza off.  
"Monk...Boy Help me!" Frieza cried trying to get loose from the young demi Saiya Jin.  
"Naw, have fun Goten, and don't destroy anything Frieza!" Gohan called after him.  
"since you gave away my bed where will I sleep tonight?" Videl asked smirking.  
"Well, we always seem to eventually end up next to each other at some point at night so what's the difference?" Gohan grinned putting his arms around her and kissing her. Their embrace was interrupted when Chi chi yelled that Goku had arrived home from sparring with Vegeta.  
"I'd better go tell dad what's happened so there isn't an accident" Gohan said releasing Videl.  
  
"Hey son, anything interesting happen at school today?" Goku said trying to sound like a concerned parent.  
"No, but something happened after school, guess what" Gohan said.  
"Oh! I love guessing games! um.. You dumped Videl for another girl!" Goku guessed.  
"What? NO! let me but it this way, who caused you to first transform into a super saiya jin?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh no! did Krillen get killed again? he seems to die as much as me" Goku said looking sad.  
"no no no, krillen isn't dead! I hate to say this but Frieza is" Gohan started before being interrupted.  
"Get that thing away from me!!" Frieza cried out running into the living room followed closely by Goten.  
"Wait! don't you want to play with Capt. Ginyu!" Goten called out carrying the frog with him.  
"Frieza! what are you doing here?" Goku said sounding serious and sliding into a fighting stance.  
"Ah, the monkey, this time you will be the one loses!" Frieza exclaimed charging at Goku. Frieza didn't even get near Goku as Gohan had grabbed his moms frying pan and held it in front of Frieza making him run right into it, knocking him out cold. Chi chi grabbed the pan from Gohan and hit him in the head once.  
"MY PAN!" Chi chi screamed before hitting Goku also, NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE! now go get cleaned up because dinner is almost ready."  
A murmur of yes Chi chi's and yes moms and a single groan came from the motley group.  
Several minutes later the group assembled back at the table, Frieza didn't want to sit with everyone but Gohan had forced him.   
"At least I'm at the head of the table" Frieza said sitting in one of the two single chairs on each end of the table. Goten was at the other end, Chi chi and Goku on one side sitting together and Gohan and Videl on the other.  
"No! I'm at the head!" Goten said cheerfully puffing out his chest.  
"No I am" Frieza said pointing to himself.  
"Nah uh! I am!" Goten said.  
"No me!" Frieza replied.  
"ME!"  
"NO ME!"  
"ME!"  
"NO ME!"  
"ME ME ME ME!"  
"ME ME ME ME!" the two argued until Gohan got fed up.  
"QUIET! neither of you are at the head of the table! Mom and dad are!" Gohan said, "You two are on the sides!"  
"Aw...." Goten groaned.  
"Hpmf." Frieza grunted.  
"Thank you Gohan, now everyone dig in!" Chi chi said. Frieza poked at his food looking at it oddly.  
"Why aren't you eating Frieza?" Goten asked.  
"How do I know you aren't trying to poison me?" Frieza asked.  
"If we were to poison you you'd just end up back here so what would be the point?" Gohan asked.  
"True... " Frieza said before cautiously taking a few bites. Frieza grinned and then started wolfing everything down until he was full.  
"well did you enjoy it?" Chi chi asked.  
"If I were to kill everyone on this planet I would leave you alive and make you my personal cook" Frieza said licking his lips.  
"Huh?" Chi chi replied.  
"That means he liked it a lot Mom" Gohan said.  
"Oh, thank you, Gohan would you please help me do the dishes?" Chi chi asked.  
"Ok mom" Gohan said going to help her. Goku decided to go outside and take a bath in his barrel.  
Goten tugged on Frieza's arm to get his attention.  
"What do you want now?" Frieza grumbled.  
"Do you want to play Hyper Dimension?" Goten asked.  
"What is that?" Frieza asked the young one.  
"It's a game that Trunks mom made after daddy killed Majin Buu, It' s a fighting game with all the Z fighters and villains, there's even one that looks like you!" Goten said.  
"Like me? Show me!" Frieza said following Goten.  
"This may be interesting." Videl said following.   
Goten hopped into the living room and turned on the TV. He pulled out his game console and popped Hyper Dimension into the slot.  
Goten handed the second player controller to Frieza as Videl sat on the couch to watch.  
"Hey! I am in this game! prepare to die!" Frieza said choosing himself.   
"I am the champion of this game!" Goten said choosing Gotenks.  
"How come no one ever picks me?" Videl mumbled.  
In the kitchen Gohan had just finished washing the dishes.  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Frieza yelled out.  
"NAH NAH! CAN'T KILL ME!" Goten cried out laughing.  
"Oh no..." Gohan groaned running into the living room. He skidded to a stop expecting to see Frieza and Goten fighting but instead saw Frieza sulking on the couch and Goten and Videl playing the game.  
"What was the yelling about?" Gohan asked.   
"Hey big brother! I beat Frieza! Aren't I the best?" Goten said losing concentration on the game against Videl. He was playing as Vegeta and Videl was playing as herself.  
"You only won because you memorized all the buttons, I was just learning." Frieza snapped before returning to a sulking position.  
"Hey Goten I just beat you" Videl said smirking and watching the victory cut scene. On the TV it showed Videl punching and kicking Vegeta like mad but not causing any damage. Vegeta turned to the screen and started laughing, letting his guard down. Videl then kicked Vegeta right in the nuts, making him keel over covering his jewels as Videl smiled at the player and gave the V finger sign.  
"I love that scene" Videl chuckled remembering the time she actually did kick Vegeta there. His voice was high for the rest of the day, which he spent trying to find and kill Videl.   
"No fair! I was distracted!" Goten whined.  
"You let your guard down like that for real and you'll end up like Vegeta on the TV" Gohan chuckled, "I got next game!"  
"I shall destroy the winner!" Frieza exclaimed enjoying the earth video game.   
  
Chi chi and Goku looked on on the group playing Video Games.  
"Hmm, Goten seems to like Frieza, this may not be as bad as I thought, as long as he doesn't try to kill anyone" Chi chi said.  
"um Chi, can I uh... well...." Goku said watching Gohan and Videl play while Frieza and Goten looked on.  
"Ok, you can go play, I'll finish the cleaning" Chi chi smiled, "It's like I have three kids"  
"Yes! Frieza! I challenge you!" Goku exclaimed hopping over the back of the couch.  
"I'm so scared!" Frieza said sarcastically.  
"I hope things go all right at the picnic tomorrow." Chi chi said. 


	2. A Picnic to Celebrate your own Death?

LAB- Welcome, I have with me today my good buddy from one of my other stories, recently crumpled Hercule Cardboard Cutout!  
  
Hercule Cutout - I am the greatest!  
  
LAB - You can see why I crumpled him...  
  
Hercule Cutout - YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAW HAW HAW HAW  
  
LAB - Grrr... Must remember therapy Videl convinced me to go to... I hate how I can't say no to a woman...  
  
Hercule Cutout - Scary Robot uses Tricks and is a phony!  
  
LAB - huh? I didn't program that....  
  
Hercule Cutout - I could crush the scary robot with my pinky finger!  
  
LAB - What the? a Walkie Talkie! HERCULE!  
  
Real Hercule - GAH! SCARY ROBOT! *runs away*  
  
LAB - Why do I put up with him? *incinerates Hercule Cutout*  
  
Hercule Cutouts Dying words : I am Hercule! I own DBZ, I'm over heeee.....  
  
LAB - *puts ashes into a rocket and sends them into sun* Ding Dong the Cut out's Gone....  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
"Where are we going!" Frieza asked, sounding aggravated.  
"I don't think you want to knowÉ" Gohan said flying next to Videl.  
"I do want to know! And GET OFF MY TAIL!" Frieza yelled at Goten who was grabbing at Frieza's tail.  
"Why doesn't it hurt to pull Frieza's tail? It used to hurt a lot to get my tail pulled" Goten said.  
(A/N - Gohan still has his tail and the moon is still destroyed)  
"It's because he is a monkey and I am not! OW!" Frieza exclaimed as Videl slapped him.  
"I am not dating a monkey! So knock it off!" Videl screamed at Frieza's face.  
"Hurry up, we're already late enough as it is" Gohan said to the others, " And Videl, nice hit"  
"Thank you" Videl said doing a little mid air courtesy.  
"Mon..er.. Gohan! You still haven't told me where we're going!" Frieza yelled.  
"Fine, if you really want to know, we're going to...."  
  
At Capsule Corp all the Z fighters and some others were gathered at a spectacular party. Tables loaded with food were set out on the back lawn. Servant droids were rushing around trying to serve everyone. Hercule was there since his daughter was dating Gohan, as were Erasa and Sharpener. 18 managed to convince 17 to come down from his cabin to join in for once, He seemed to be enjoying himself playing with Marron, whom he hadn't seen since she was two. Piccolo and Dende started a bet going on who could drink the most water and were essentially doing shots against each other. Elder Mari ( I can't remember the name of the Namek who took over for Guru) also was in attendance along with several other Nameks who wanted to come. The group of Nameks were gathered around Dende and Piccolo cheering. Buu was sitting under a tree sharing his food with Bee. Yamcha and Tien had gotten into an arm wrestle and had been deadlocked for the past five minutes. Chi Chi, Bulma,18 and Launch were all planning out Gohans wedding as they always did. The rest were just milling around conversing with each other.   
  
"I wonder what's taking Gohan" Goku said, sipping a coke having cleared several plates of food that were in front of him.  
"Why do you keep asking that, let your brat and his mate take their time, this party technically is for you, it is the anniversary of you defeating Frieza the first time." Vegeta said with a little bit of jealousy in his voice, drinking his Dr. Pepper also having cleared off several plates of food.  
"It's not that, I'm just worried about someone else he has to bring" Goku said.  
"What could be so bad? who is this person?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
"It's....." Goku hesitated, wondering what Vegeta's reaction would be.  
"It's who? speak already!" Vegeta raised his voice.  
"It's" Goku said again before lowing his voice so much Vegeta could barely hear him, "Frieza...."  
"Frieza?" Vegeta asked before bursting into laughter, "HA HAH HAHHA! THATS A GOOD ONE KAKKAROT! I MEAN! FRIEZA COMING TO THE ANNIVERSARY OF HIS OWN DEFEAT!"  
Vegeta's ranting caught the attention of everyone, who also began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Chi Chi asked,"Frieza is coming"  
"WHAT!" A almost everyone said at once.  
"Who is Frieza any ways?" Erasa asked Sharpener.  
"You think I know? I only first heard the name when I was invited here today" Sharpener replied.  
Hushed conversations grew from the gathered people. Vegeta was the first to speak up.  
"Explain this Kakkarot" Vegeta yelled, silencing everyone.  
"Piccolo could explain better" Goku said, diverting all the attention to the Namek in the turban.  
"This is actually kind of funny" Piccolo started, "In HFIL, Frieza was such a bully to other spirits and was so annoying he got kicked out by King Yemma and Gohan was asked to take care of him"  
"He is actually quite the nice house guest, he was polite most of the time, he complimented my cooking and he spent all evening playing video games with Goten." Chi Chi said, "He must know that my boys will hurt him if he tries anything, or that I will use my pan on him, he has experienced that already."  
Everyone was shocked. The greatest tyrant the galaxy had ever known being called a 'good, friendly house guest'.  
"Must have been the food Chi Chi, your cooking could turn even Cell into a good guy" Yamcha said.  
"Thank you Yamcha" Chi Chi said.   
"Well, I guess I get to have a little fun with him then" Vegeta smirked while imagining the look that would be on Frieza's face when they met again.  
"You will not do anything to make this harder for Gohan than it already is, got it!" Bulma threatened her husband.  
"Fine...." Vegeta said,"Not even a little..."  
"NO!" Bulma yelled before he could say anything else.  
"This will take some getting used to..." Krillin mumbled as everyone slowly returned to doing what they were doing before.  
"I can't believe we will have to put up with the one evil fiend who was responsible for the destruction of our home." One of the other Nameks said.  
"Do not worry brothers, he will be civil or else Gohan will let Vegeta torture him, I heard him say that" Dende said.   
"So that's what you do when I'm not around, eaves drop on you friends." Piccolo said coming up behind him.  
"Um...err.. well you see..Hey! There's Gohan!" Dende said pointing to the three small dots in the sky. Piccolo turned to look and Dende ran off. Gohan, Goten, Videl and Frieza touched down. Frieza tried to hide behind Gohan when he saw all the people who looked like they were going to hurt him, namely Vegeta.  
"Well well well, the mighty Frieza is reduced to cowering behind a Saiya jin half-breed, this is too good." Vegeta grinned.  
"Shut up monkey! I killed you once before!" Frieza snapped back. Goten kicked Frieza in the arse.  
"Don't call us monkeys!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Ha hahah! and now he's being kicked around by a child!" Krillin started to laugh.  
"Stop laughing at me! I should kill all of you!" Frieza yelled at the lop of his lungs.  
"No you couldn't" Gohan said, "Most of us could kill you with one shot, but that would be rather pointless because I still doubt that King Yemma would want you back yet."  
"Lets see!" Vegeta said raising his hand and firing a Ki blast, vaporizing Frieza.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.  
"Oops?" Vegeta said calmly before walking away.  
  
Other World.....  
"That damned monkey! I should have never let him live when he was a child!" Frieza fumed as he appeared at the check in station.  
"Frieza?" King Yemma exclaimed "I thought you would have been killed again sooner than this! you made me lose a bet with King Kai! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
Frieza vanished in a plume of smoke.  
  
Back at the party...  
Frieza reappeared where he was blasted by Vegeta only moments ago.  
"Cursed monkey" he muttered, "Gah! I wish they hadn't put me here!"  
Frieza then noticed something poking his leg. He looked down to see Marron poking at him.  
"What do you want?" Frieza asked, trying to sound calm.  
"You're it!" Marron exclaimed before running off.  
"What are you talking about!" Frieza called after her.  
"She wants you to play tag with her and the boys, I'd suggest you do it." 18 said, "Or else that will make her unhappy then I will be angry and then you will suffer"  
"Ok" Frieza decided that if he couldn't beat them physically, he'd beat them in the game of tag. Frieza ran off after her, being careful to avoid giving Vegeta a clear shot at him again.  
Frieza managed to tag Goten who was ineffectively hiding himself in behind Majin Buu, who was happily chowing down on various pastries.  
"There's you're it now boy." Frieza said feeling satisfied that he had played enough to avoid getting 18 angry, even though he only played for under a minute.   
"Mister Buu" Goten said to the pink blob, "Do you wanna play tag?"  
"Buu play tag with little children! Hercule play too!" Buu happily exclaimed.  
"I guess for a little while" Hercule said tossing his cigar into a trash bin.  
"You're it!" Goten exclaimed tagging Hercule and disappearing in the blink of an eye.  
"Hey!" Hercule exclaimed, "I wasn't ready."  
Buu took off after the kids leaving Hercule in the dust. Frieza had since moved to a tree and was leaning on it hoping he wouldn't be killed again.  
Vegeta noticed this and formulated a plan in his head. Smirking, Vegeta went up to Hercule who was looking for any sign of the kids and Buu.  
"Human, tag me and make me it" Vegeta demanded.  
"um... ok" Hercule tagged Vegeta then bolted in the opposite direction.  
Vegeta made his way over to where Frieza was standing.  
"What do you want now, come to kill me again?" Frieza asked sarcastically.  
"No, I came to say I'm sorry I killed you before and to say" Vegeta pressed his hand up to Frieza's chest and fired off a Ki blast that vaporized both Frieza and the tree he was leaning on, "You're it"  
"Vegeta! Get over here now!" Bulma yelled.  
  
King Yemma's.....  
"No! Don't send me back again!"Frieza pleaded with King Yemma.  
"You're punishment isn't up yet and you made me lose another bet with King Kai! This time try to live for at least an hour!" King Yemma thundered before booting Frieza back to Earth.  
  
The Party.....  
"Vegeta! I told you not to harm Frieza anymore!" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta to cringe.  
"I can't help it Woman, I seem to be having trouble controlling my energy" Vegeta said firing off a blast right to where Frieza had just milliseconds before reappeared, vaporizing him again, "See?"  
"Geez, go off somewhere and train or something!" Bulma said having given up on trying to stop Vegeta from constantly killing Frieza.  
"Fine, I'm going to the Gravity Room." Vegeta said flying off.  
  
King Yemma's......Again......  
"I don't believe it, not even one second! No I have to go to King Kais comedy night! Three hours of his jokes! Get out of here!" King Yemma yelled, not even letting Frieza speak before he was dropped back to Earth.  
  
And Back to the Party.......  
"So Gohan man, how does that Vegeta guy make everything explode like that?" Sharpener asked the Demi saiya jin, "and how does that Frieza character keep coming back?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Gohan groaned, not noticing Erasa making her way over to Frieza.  
"Um...Excuse me?" Erasa said.  
"what do you want human..." Frieza said agitated.  
"I just wanted to ask you..." Erasa said, "Where did you get that lipstick? That's a cool color."  
"I do not wear lipstick!" Frieza screamed, "Now go away before I kill you!"  
"Ahh! help me!" Erasa yelled running and hiding under a table.  
"Frieza!" Gohan yelled, "What did you do to her!"  
"She said I wore lipstick! and then I threatened to kill her, I didn't do anything wrong" Frieza said.  
"Of course not, except making her think you were going to kill her!" Gohan said.  
"Oh boo hoo" Frieza said sarcastically, "Now excuse me while I go find somewhere where I will not be pestered!"  
With that Frieza walked off into a nearby stand of tree's and bushes.  
"What are we going to do with him if he 's here at our wedding in six months?" Videl asked.(A/N - I guess I forgot to mention that they were engaged, oops)  
"I can think of two things, One would be chain him up and lock him in a closet the other would be put him in a tux and sit him between my dad and mom" Gohan said, chuckling at the thought of Frieza being locked in a closet.  
"Um... Lets just hope he's gone by then" Gohan said.  
  
*We'll be back after these messages*  
  
Narrator: A galaxy gripped in fear by an evil robot Transformer known as Shadow Cannon and his army known as the Shadow Fleet. Earth, Cybertron, Quintessa and the armies of all the other major empires of the galaxy were caught off guard and virtually eliminated. But it didn't stop there.  
  
Narrator: Even after the militaries were crippled the Shadow Fleet attacked. They attacked civilians and kept everyone in fear. No one knew when the next attack would come, or when the terror would end. All this has happened in under a month.  
  
Narrator: A new force had come to combat the threat, one not seen since the Faction Wars of Cybertron, One with a Vendetta on the Shadow fleet. One that is the last hope of the Galaxy.   
  
Battlewing: Shadow Cannon, Your reign of terror ends now!  
  
Shadow Cannon: you cannot beat me and you know it, but if you insist on trying then by all means proceed, Brother!  
  
Blitzwing: We built you from the remains of Solid, but as far as I am concerned you aren't our Brother!  
  
Narrator: Three brothers, two good, one evil, locked in a conflict to determine the fate of the galaxy , two massive armies locked in the largest battle since the attack of Unicron! Blitzkrieg vs Shadow Fleet: Vengeance.  
  
Coming soon to a Web site as soon as I finish the story and the site, heh heh  
  
*We now return you to you regular scheduled program.*  
  
Frieza emerged from the trees to find a green algae covered pond. Several pieces of trash and an old tire floated in the middle of it.  
(A/N - It's a pond in a public park, I've seen them this dirty and worse, you should see the creek by my house.)  
"dirty humans" Frieza mumbled. He scanned the pond and his eyes came to rest on a familiar pair of black horns sticking out of a purple head.  
"Ginyu?" Frieza asked, walking up to the large purple figure.  
'Ginyu' stared at Frieza, cocking his head slightly.   
"Answer me captain!" Frieza ordered.  
"Croak!!" was all 'Ginyu' replied with before leaping into the pond, splashing Frieza and covering him with the green algae.  
"Ew! Get off me!" Frieza said flaring his Ki causing the algae to vaporize.  
" I guess that toad really was Capt. Ginyu" Frieza said, " I wonder If I could get you back to normal, then I would at least have some entertainment"  
"Hey! So that's where Ginyu went after we were all sent back to Earth" Gohan said touching down, "I felt you Ki flare, I hope you didn't kill anyone".  
"That imbecile Ginyu covered me in green algae, I was just burning it off" Frieza said, "Now leave me alone"  
"Ok, I guess you don't want any cake then" Gohan said lifting off again.  
"Cake? I guess, but help be grab Ginyu first, I want to try to put his mind back in his body" Frieza said.  
"Ok, maybe Bulma will have a cage on her that we can put it in" Gohan said,  
"Um, where did he go?"   
" Over there" Frieza said, pointing the the pair od horns sticking out of the green algae.  
"I guess you'll have to wait till he comes back out" Gohan said.  
" or you could go in and get him" Frieza said with an evil grin on his face.  
"or I could go in and get him" Gohan said not listening really, "Hey!"  
Frieza pushed Gohan from behind and sent him splashing into the pond.  
"My new shirt!" Gohan exclaimed looking down at his now green shirt, "Why the heck did you push me!"  
" Well, number one, I didn't want to wait or go in there myself, and number two, two small voices in my head seemed to tell me to do it" Frieza replied.  
"Two small voices?" Gohan said sneaking up on 'Ginyu' and leaping at him, missing completely, "Remind me to kill Goten and Trunks"  
"Can I help?" Frieza asked hopeful that he would be allowed to kill a saiya jin.  
"Great, now we have two of them after us!" a voice came from the bushes.  
"Shut up Goten or else they'll hear us" another voice said.  
"I don't mean it that way" Gohan explained, managing to grab 'Ginyu' by the foot. 'Ginyu started flailing wildly, managing to slip free of his captor.  
(A/N- ever tried to hold onto a frog by one leg? They go so crazy I'm suprised they don't sprout fangs and bite you)  
"oh, well have fun, I want some cake" Frieza said walking away.  
"Hey! little help!" Gohan called after him, unsuccessfully trying to grab 'Ginyu' again.  
"Um no, but these two will" Frieza said managing to snag Goten and Trunks from their hiding spot in the bushes and throwing them in as well.  
"Ew!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"This stuff smells funny.." Goten whined.  
  
Frieza walked out of the bushes and made a beeline for the cake, only to be horrified by how it was shaped. On the table was a giant caked in the shape of him after he had been sliced up by his own attack on Namek.  
"Oh, there you are, would you like some cake?" Chi chi said offering Frieza the piece that was shaped like his head. Frieza didn't manage to say anything, only faint.   
"was it something I said?' Chi chi asked herself. Off in the distance a lone flame haired figure yelled something out.  
"Big Bang Bomber Attack!" Vegeta yelled from a distance before firing a Big Bang attack into the air. The blast arced and plummeted, vaporizing the unconscious Frieza for the fourth time that day.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as the aforementioned saiya jin prince strolled over the the cake, grabbing the piece shaped like Frieza's head, "I thought you went to train"  
"Killing Frieza is more fun" Vegeta said smugly.  
  
King Yemma's, yet again....  
"You die more than Goku, do you want to just jump over the edge and return or do you need a push" King Yemma asked, clearly agitated by Frieza's frequent visits.  
"I'm going" Frieza snapped, hopping off the edge, "Loud mouth"  
  
The party....  
Frieza reappeared to find everyone starting to clean up. He saw Vegeta grinning evilly at him eating the piece of cake shaped like his head. Gohan and the chibis finally emerged from the stand of trees covered in green algae and smelling terrible. The three of them were trying with all their might to hold onto the flailing body of Capt. 'Ginyu'.  
"Goten! I told you no more pets! and Gohan you should know better!" Chi chi scolded the boys.  
"It's not a pet, it's the real body for Gotens pet toad. We spent a lot of time trying to find it after we returned from Namek" Gohan replied.  
"What is that thing?" Sharpener appeared from nowhere and poked at 'Ginyu'  
"a big purple alien with the mind of an alien toad" Trunks said.  
"Rrrright" Sharpener said walking off.  
"are we going to have to share our room with another alien now?" Videl asked.  
"Only if we can get his mind back in his body" Gohan joked, "Probably have to build a new addition to the house"   
"Mon... Gohan, why not bring back the rest of the Ginyu force?" Frieza asked.  
"Oh dear god no...." Gohan moaned.  
"Zarbon?" Frieza asked.  
"No" Gohan replied.  
"Dodoria?" Frieza asked.  
"NO!" Gohan yelled.  
"Kiwi?" Frieza asked.  
"Gah! If I let you bring one back will you please shut up!" Gohan yelled, " I see why you were kicked out!"  
"HA! I win, but who should I bring back?" Frieza said walking off.  
"Geez, what have I gotten into now?" Gohan asked himself.  
"Gohan! you finally found Ginyu, I'll bring my translator over tomorrow and we can get him and the toad switched around" Bulma said, " and you should go home now and shower, you stink!"  
Next Chapter: Ginyu's back and so is another !  
  
ok, I'm sorry if this chapter is cruddy and/or doesn't make sense. It was kind of as rush job. I've been very busy with my Invasion of Canada story (should be updated soon) , school, and I spent a majority of my march break in Chicago. I've also been hooked on DBZ Budokai and I managed to beat the World tournament on advanced mode after only 2 days, I feel so special. and Radditz rules.  
  
I have a mission for you, who should Frieza bring back!  
  
Should he bring back Zarbon, Dodoria, Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter or Kiwi (or Kui, whatever)  
Vote! 


	3. Ginyu Talent show

The Ginyu Talent Show!  
  
LAB: Welcome back everyone! I know you all think I'm dead! But I've just been busy fighting a war in a different galaxy. But enough about what I've been up to! This is it folks! You voted for who you wanted to be wished back!   
  
Crowd: *monotone* Yay  
  
LAB: Alright! As of now, none of the contestants know that the winner has already been chosen, so I'm staging this competition to make them look like complete fools, I know I know, you're saying that's not very hard, But it's still fun.  
  
Crowd: *monotone again* yay  
  
LAB: Helping me today will be the lovely Videl Satan *Videl walks out onto stage*  
  
Videl: Glad to be here!   
  
LAB: And her equally lovely friend, Erasa! *Erasa bounces out*  
  
Erasa: YAY! YA! LETS GO! OH GOHAN!! *flutters eyelashes at Gohan, who is sitting at the judges table*  
  
Gohan: Gulp.....  
  
LAB: Break it up! And now our panel of Judges, please welcome Gohan.  
  
*All the women scream and whistle*  
  
LAB: Frieza.  
  
*Dead Silence*  
  
Frieza: Hmph...  
  
LAB: Ok.... Bulma Briefs  
  
Sharpener *in the crowd*: YA! SHE'S HOT! *a ball of yellow energy chars Sharpener, who stands there blinking* Ow.....  
  
LAB: Please refrain from frying the audience Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Bite me robot!  
  
LAB: Ok, moving on, You've already met one of our punishers, Vegeta, who will be incharge of punishing the losers after the Hercules bore them with their speeches.  
  
Hercule: My speeches are not boring!  
  
Really Old Hercule: Yea ya damned hippie! Get a hair cut!  
  
Vegeta: Bah! the old idiots stench is enough to kill any living being!  
  
LAB: Now welcome out contestants! all here on leave from HFIL, Jeice! Recoome! Burter! Guldo! Dodoria! and Zarbon!  
  
Crowd: *slightly less monotone* Yay......!  
  
LAB: Unfortunatly Kui could not be here since some one *glares at Vegeta* decided to vaporize him in the parking lot!  
  
Vegeta: He touched my motorcycle.  
  
LAB: Well then, the contest will consist of three competitions with the final winner being chosen by Painmaster obstacle course. The three contests will be talent contest, Bikini contest and finally Ki beam accuracy.  
  
Guldo: Bikini Contest? uh oh... Stupid cheese burger diet *pokes own belly*  
  
Jeice: I got this contest in the bag! I'm Frieza's favorite and the best with the ladies *winks at Bulma, who is overcome with disgust and runs to the bathroom*  
  
Burter: HAHA! You lost it Jeice!  
  
LAB: Please refrain from making Mrs. Briefs sick.  
  
Zarbon: You're wrong on both counts, not only am I Frieza's favorite, but I'm also the best with the ladies *smirks, causing many of the female audience members to swoon* (A/N - I'm just assuming they would do this, last time I tried to understand the female mind I ended up in a comatose state for about a week)  
  
Dodoria: That's because you're gay!  
  
Zarbon: I am not!  
  
Dodoria: Sure! You didn't seem to care when you came onto me at the party on planet Meat.  
  
Zarbon: That's because I was drunk and you look like a woman.  
  
LAB: Ok, break it up! The talent contest will start in a few minutes, go get ready.   
  
Gohan: Why are we here again?  
  
Frieza: You promised I could wish some one back, even though I've already decided I want to have them all make fools out of themselves. I need a good laugh.  
  
Goku: *carrying a couple dozen large popcorns and cokes.* Ok, I got your large popcorn and coke for you Gohan, medium popcorn and diet coke for Bulma, and pack of licorice for Frieza.  
  
Gohan: Thanks dad, This should last me at least through the talent show, if I don't throw up.  
  
Frieza: Stupid Monkey! You forgot my Slurpee! *smacks Goku with a clip board*  
  
Goku: Ow! Sorry! I'll get it now!  
  
LAB: OK! On with the talent portion! First up we have Guldo performing rythmic Gymnastics!  
  
Bulma: *returning from washroom* What'd I miss?  
  
Gohan: You're gonna wish you stayed in the washroom.  
  
Bulma: Why? *Gohan points to Guldo in pink spandex unitard with red ribbon* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Guldo: What's so funny? I won the Otherworld championship.  
  
LAB: Just do your thing....  
  
*Guldo prances around, spinning the ribbon into spirals and waves, but no one notices since their too grossed out watching his stomache jiggled in the spandex*  
  
LAB: That'll do Guldo! *whispers to the judges* If he goes on, I'll be very angry  
  
Gohan: I agree Bulma: I need the bathroom again! *runs off* Frieza: *Laughing silly* I never get bored of watching him do that!  
  
LAB: Ok, coming up next is Zarbon, who will be performing *reads the card* oh for the love of kami, a mime routine.  
  
*Zarbon comes out wearing a black outfit and white make up on his face and starts looking like he's pulling a rope.*  
  
LAB: Lets see if I can make this a bit more interesting, Look out!  
  
*Zarbon looks around surprised, then mimes like he's in a box*  
  
LAB: Look out behind you! It's Dodoria in a thong!  
  
*Zarbon mimes a scream and runs, climbing up an invisible ladder off the stage*  
  
LAB: Zarbon everyone! *some of the audience claps*  
  
Gohan: I love Mimes! Bulma: At least he's better than Guldo was. Frieza: *Laughing like mad* I can't remember the last time he did that. Gohan: You have a weird sense of humour.  
  
LAB: Next up is Jeice! For his talent he will attempt to approach a woman and ask her out! To help out here's Maron! (Krillens old GF) *Once again all the males howl and whistle*  
  
Maron: Hi! Jeice:*Jeice walks over to Maron* Um...er... Hi, I was wondering if perhaps you would maybe if you have time...... Maron: OK! * Walks off with Jeice*  
  
LAB: That's it? I wish it were that easy in real life. LAB's friend from school: Try asking gutless wonder! LAB: I don't see you doing much better *mocking* "I'm gonna ask her out, She'll say yes" then later "I didn't ask because I didn't get the chance" aka I chickened out. LAB's friend from school: Bite me! At least I ask some girls LAB: Yea, almost every girl in Oshawa, but enough arguing, Hercules he's yours LAB's friend from school: What the? NOOOOOoooo.....*Is dragged off to be forced to listen to the Hercules speeches.*  
  
LAB: Moving on, next is Burter and Recoome playing Dueling Banjos on their banjos.  
  
*The curtain opens to reveal Burter and Recoome holding tiny (Compared to their size) banjos sitting on small stools, Recoome leads off and eventually the pace quickens into an all out hoe down* *Goten and Trunks emerge from the backstage area and start dancing while the audience claps their hands*  
  
LAB: I guess they both go on. Up next is Dodoria singing Big Spender.  
  
Vegeta: Oh no... *recalls fifth birthday party when Dodoria did the same thing*  
  
*Dodoria walks onto stage and is instantly blown away by a yellow energy blast*  
  
LAB: Vegeta! I asked you not to kill anyone else yet.  
  
Vegeta: You'd thank me if you saw it *shudders*  
  
LAB: That's it, everyone out! *Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Zarbon and Guldo filed out and stood in a line*  
  
LAB: We're never going to get through this without everyone either throwing up of the contestants getting blown up *Eyes Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: My blasting arm is itchy  
  
Guldo: So who gets to come back to life?  
  
LAB: I dunno, fire at will Vegeta, last one standing wins!  
  
Ginyus + Zarbon : WHAT! *Several Ki blasts fly over from Vegeta, engulfing the stage in smoke.  
  
Gohan: Who won? *squints to see if anyone is still alive* Frieza: Please not Guldo Please not Guldo..... Bulma: Please not Jeice Please not Jeice.....  
  
Guldo: I win I win! Zarbon: No I do!  
  
LAB: Zarbon wins! *Crowd cheers* Guldo: What about me! I'm still here. LAB: Let's hear it for Zarbon! *Pulls out energy rifle and shoots Guldo*  
  
Zarbon: I get to live! I get to live! Vegeta: Not for long heh heh heh LAB: Shut up Vegeta or else I'll bring Dodoria back and make him sing Big Spender on tape then have it play when ever you're in the GR. Vegeta: NOOOO! *drops to the floor in a trembling ball* LAB: *Walks over and grabs Vegeta's wallet* Let's celebrate, Veggies paying.  
  
LAB: Well there you have it, you voted and picked Zarbon. And now he will come back to life, may kami save us all.  
  
LAB: On another note, by some miracle my friend survived the Hercules. He learned his lesson, not only tonight but last week at Prom. My date I think was the better of the two heh heh, although it was akward dancing since I'm 5'11 and she was only 4'10 lol, fun time. Now I am inspired and stress free, time to write into the wee hours of the morning again like I used to. 


	4. What was Gohan thinking!

Trunks: Haven't you screwed around with the time machine enough? You're never going to get who you want!  
  
LAB: Shut up, I want to try one more time to get Pan and Bra here.  
  
Trunks: But you've tried like a million times! We're actually running out of room for guests at home!  
  
LAB: I haven't brought that many people here.  
  
Trunks: Ok, let's see, we have Old Hercule, Hercule from second grade, a young version of my dad, a ninety year old version of my dad, A neanderthal man, twelve year old goku, baby me, Winston Churchill, need I go on?  
  
LAB: Meh, I just start housing them on my ship, or at Hercules house, I'm sure he won't mind.  
  
Trunks: Hurry up before mom gets home and finds all of this.  
  
LAB: Say it then and I may consider stopping now.  
  
Trunks: Blitzwing likes to think he owns DBZ, but we all know he doesn't, he just says he does to pick up women.  
  
LAB: It doesn't work..... sniff.....me so lonely  
  
Trunks: Shut up you big baby.  
  
  
Return of Frieza   
  
When we last saw our heros, Frieza attended a picnic that celebrated his own death. While there he was blasted by Vegeta several times, forced to play tag with Marron, Goten and Trunks, found the body of Capt. Ginyu, and managed to convince Gohan to wish back one of his henchmen. What has the young demi saiya jin gotten himself into.  
  
"Gohan! How could you agree to that without consulting me!" Chi chi was furious with the prospect of having two more aliens in the house, "We don't have the room!"  
"I'm sorry mom but Frieza's whining was just too much, I had to make it stop!" Gohan said, praying his mother wouldn't take out the Pan.  
"Stop whining" Frieza snapped from his seat where he was reading the paper, "You should have checked with your mother first"  
"See" Chi chi said, "I find it hard to believe you were ever an evil tyrant"   
"Butt kisser OW!" Gohan mumbled before getting smacked by the Pan.  
"Gohan! Mind your manners!" Chi chi exclaimed, "And get that thing out of here!"  
"What? The toad or Ginyu?" Gohan asked.  
"Both! Aren't you supposed to take them to Bulma's house?" Chi chi asked.  
"Not until Goten and Trunks get all the dragonballs, I want to make sure he doesn't try to change bodies with us while we're sleeping" Gohan said.  
"Well then go wait at Bulma's "Chi chi ordered.  
"I'll come by when it's time to summon the dragon" Frieza said, turning the page of the sports section, "Are you almost done with the comics?"  
"Just a few more minutes, I almost get this Marmaduke" Goku said, looking at the page upside down.  
"Oh no you don't!" Gohan said, physically dragging Frieza out the door, "And this time you can carry Ginyu's body!"  
"Make me!" Frieza snapped.  
"Ok, I won't let Ginyu change back and I won't wish anyone back." Gohan said, "Then I'll turn you over to Vegeta"  
"You wouldn't!" Frieza challenged.  
"Try me!" Gohan snapped. Frieza saw that Gohan actually meant it and silently gave in, picking up the huge toad that was Capt. Ginyu and taking to the air.  
'I'll get you for this monkey, just wait and see what you get left with when I'm finally allowed to go back to HFIL' Frieza thought to himself.   
  
Gohan flew up ahead of Frieza, who was struggling to hold Capt. Ginyu still. He wasn't having much success considering Ginyu was almost four times bigger. Gohan had the relativly easy task of carrying the little toad.   
"Come on Frieza, or is the most powerful being in the galaxy having too much trouble?" Gohan laughed.  
"Shut up!" Frieza snapped, almost dropping Ginyu, "You carry him for a while!"  
"Why should my life be any hard than it already is" Gohan smirked, doing a few barrel rolls, "Hey, that looks like Videl and Erasa, let's go say hello"  
"Do we have to?" Frieza whined.  
"Yes" Gohan said, diving down towards the West City Mall that was below.  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Frieza asked himself, "Oh right, all those planets I blew up.."   
  
"Erasa, why didn't you tell me you were going to buy so much stuff" Videl said, trying to cram as many shopping bags as possible into her cars small trunk, " I would have brought a cargo chopper"  
"It's not that much" Erasa said, "Come on, theres only fifteen more bags, we can get it all in"  
"The only way we'll get it all in is if you and I don't get in" Videl said, "Can't you go return some stuff?"  
"But Videeelll" Erasa whined.  
"Don't do that!" Videl said, rubbing her forehead, "You sound like my annoying cousin, look we'll find a way"  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan called, landing beside the car, "Need some help?"  
"Super hero boyfriend to the rescue" Videl snickered, "Any chance you could carry some of these bags for us?"  
"I would but I'm on my way over to Bulmas" Gohan said, placing the toad on the roof of Videls car. Immediatly It starting doing a series of extremely stupid poses similar to the ones Gohan would do as Saiyaman.  
"You taught a toad how to dance!" Erasa squealed, "That is so cute!"  
"Actually he taught me, Where did Frieza get to?" Gohan asked, looking up. He really shouldn't have looked up. Before he could do anything the massive body of Capt. Ginyu dropped onto his head, sending him tumbling to the ground.  
"Head's up!" Frieza laughed as he landed.  
"Hey Frieza! Hugs!" Erasa exclaimed, hugging Frieza so tight his eyes almost bulged out.  
"Monk...Gohan, help... It's touching me..." Frieza said.  
"Why should I? You dropped Ginyu on me" Gohan said, rising to his feet while holding onto Ginyus armor.  
"It was an accident!" Frieza lied, slipping out of Erasa's grip.  
"Sure" Gohan said, getting an evil idea, "Hey Videl, any chance you and Erasa could come by CC later, I could carry your stuff there if you wanted"   
"That ok Erasa?" Videl asked.  
"Sure, beats returning it! Thank's Gohan" Erasa said, hugging him then hopping into Videls car.  
"See ya later!" Videl called as she drove off.  
"Bye" Gohan called, waving.  
"You won't carry Ginyu but you'll carry all these bags for those humans?" Frieza asked.  
"Who said I was going to be carrying them?" Gohan asked, chuckling.  
  
A few moments later Gohan touched down at CC. Mrs. Briefs was out tending to her many gardens along with Bulma. Bulma looked up and noticed Gohan with a little toad doing silly looking poses on his shoulder.  
"Gohan, what are you doing here already?" Bulma asked, "I wasn't expecting you until this evening"  
"Mom wanted both Ginyus out of the house, Frieza's got the big one" Gohan said.  
"Where is he?" Bulma asked.  
"He's carrying quiet a bit of weight, he couldn't keep up to me but he'll be along any minute" Gohan snickered.  
Sure enough Frieza did come into sight a little while after Gohan landed. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at Frieza. Aside from holding onto Ginyu he was also carrying five shopping bags in each arm, holding one in his teeth and had the rest on his tail. He dropped Ginyu and the bags then colapsed.  
"You are getting more and more like Vegeta!" Bulma laughed, putting a collar on Ginyu and tying him to a tree near a fountain  
"Oh, hello Gohan" Mrs. Briefs said, finally noticing they were there, "Hello Frieza, you you like some lemonade?"  
"Please" Frieza said, shooting up and trampling everything he dropped.  
"Hey!" Gohan exclaimed, picking everything up, except Ginyu who had hopped over to the nearby fountain and was half submerged, "Videl and Erasa are going to kill me!"  
"Please teach me the secret to how you females strike fear into these mon...saiyans!" Frieza pleaded with Bulma.  
"Umm...No" Bulma said, walking off, "I'll get a cage or something for big Ginyu."   
"Look out!" Gohan yelled to Frieza, who spun around just in time to....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=Poorly timed commercial break=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Narrator: The galaxy remains devestated following the second Shadow War. The remains of the Shadowfleet have disappeared and are wandering the fringes of the galaxy. Shadowcannon, now free of the Quintesson virus that controlled him, has fled with the remains of his forces and no longer presents a threat to the Milky Way. Factions dissolved as the transformer race merged from:  
  
Novus: Decepticon  
Wheelimus Prime: Autobot  
Battlewing: Neo Elder Elite  
Aerogauge: Blitzkrieg  
Blitzwing: Blitzkrieg Andromeda  
  
Narrator: Into the Cybertronian Empire. Now a force from the past returns and threatens the entire Universe.  
  
Battlewing: We can't evacuate an entire galaxy!   
Blitzwing: This is a cybertronian conflict, no one must get in the way.  
Novus: It would have been a Decepticon conflict had we all not united.  
  
Narrator: Along with an enemy capable to eating the entire universe.  
  
Blitzwing: Every wonder why the Andromeda galaxy was stripped clean of all Titanium and Iron? They come in, fleets numbering in the millions, armies in the billions, the overwhelm any opposition, then strip worlds of resources to grow their armies.  
  
Aerogauge: Now HE follows them and eats the stripped planets, How can we stand up to that?  
  
Narrator: One empire, ravaged by wars, weakened by battle is all that can stand against the largest force the universe has ever seen and the largest threat ever created.   
  
Wheelimus Prime: It can't be! Unicron!  
Unicron: I am destined to destroy the universe, not even you can stop me.  
Novus: Like hell we can't!  
Battlewing: Destiny is what you make for your self, it is not set.  
Blitzwing: Prepare for the final battle!  
  
Narrator: Coming soon to the Blitzkrieg Imperium Library:  
  
Transformers: Destinys' War  
Starring: Blitzwing, Battlewing, Aerogauge, Novus, Wheelimus Prime,   
  
Introducing:   
Solid  
  
And the return of:  
Unicron  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=Poorly timed commercial break ends=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Wha?" Frieza exclaimed as a large yellow Ki blast struck and vaporized him.  
"Woman! How many times have I told you not to allow weaklings on my property!" Vegeta bellowed from a second story window.  
"Vegeta! If you do that one more time then I'm cancelling your trip to Canada! And what do you mean your property!" Bulma screamed back, "No Hockey, Wongs chinese buffet, No Canadian Beer!"  
"You wouldn't!" Vegeta snapped back, suddenly sounding worried.  
"Try me!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
At King Yemmas' check in.......  
  
"Vegeta really doesn't like you does he?" An ogre with glasses asked.  
"Bite me four eyes!" Frieza snapped, jumping off the edge of the check in.  
"Alright, betting pool is open for how long until he's back again!" King Yemma hollered.  
"Put me down for less than five minutes!" Another ogre said as King Yemma put on a poker visor and pulled out a large chart.  
  
Capsule Corp......  
Frieza suddenly floats down from the sky and lands, only to be blasted away again, this time by Trunks.  
"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, "Why on earth did you do that!"  
"Dad told me to!" Trunks exclaimed, obviously lying, then rolling a dragonball to Bulma "Here's another dragonball"  
"Maybe we should blast Vegeta into the next dimension, see how he likes it" Bulma grumbled.  
  
At King Yemma's again......  
"Alright, the only spots left are tomorrow morning and in three hours" King Yemma said as Frieza appeared at the entrance.  
"Please take me back! I don't wanna live any more!" Frieza whined, "Even the kids are killing me!"  
"I win! I win!" The ogre who bet five minutes jumped up and down happily.  
"No way! This is too much fun" King Yemma said, "I'm beginning to think we should send more villians back to planets where they are hated."  
"You are sick, you know that?" Frieza said.  
"Get out of here" One of the ogres said, actually kicking Frieza off the platform.  
"Good move, I'm giving you a raise!" King Yemma said, clearing the board, "Alright, double minimum bets, get your spots now!"  
  
At Capsule Corp.......  
Frieza reappears again and dives for cover under a bush that is growing near a tree.  
"Not having a good day?" Gohan asked, swinging down from where he was resting on one of the trees' branches.  
"What do you think!" Frieza snapped, "I get killed twice and I find out they're betting on how long I last down here!"  
"Really, I should get in on that action, I'd win every time!" Gohan exclaimed, "Jsut need to blast you at the right time"  
"Gah! Why does everyone hate me!" Frieza yelled.  
"Cause you tried to kill us" Gohan said, "I do feel sorry for you though, want to know how to get back at Vegeta"  
"Tell me how!" Frieza said.  
"Follow me grasshopper" Gohan snickered, leading Frieza into the CC building. He went through the halls that he knew like the back of his hand. (A/N: Hey, where did that com from? Ah! Was that scar always there! Whoa! Cool freckles, I should look at my hand before I say that) They stopped at a large door that had the words: Property of Prince Vegeta, in jagged red letters.  
"Great, he was playing with the ketchup again" Gohan mumbled, typing in the secret code that only Vegeta was supposed to know, 1234.  
"What is this?" Frieza asked, looking around the room that was filled with damp towels and torn up spandex, "Kami it stinks in here."  
"Welcome to Vegetas' prized possession, the Gravity room" Gohan said, "You really want to get him angry then start blasting"  
"Don't mind if I do" Frieza smirked, holding up his hand and randomly firing at important looking machinery.  
  
On the other side of Capsule Corp Vegeta was lounging around on a couch watching Teletubbies. He would have changed the channel but the remote had fallen out of arms reach and he didn't want to expend any effort to get up and get it. He suddenly perked up when he felt something odd.  
"I feel a disurbance in the force!" Vegeta exclaimed, quoting one of his favorite movies, "AH! My precious GR!"  
In a flash Vegeta started running through Capsule corp. towards his favorite possession.  
  
"That was fufilling" Frieza said as he and Gohan left the demolished room.  
"I occasionally do that just to see his reaction" Gohan laughed, "Wanna go swimming?"  
"What?" Frieza asked, following Gohan.  
"In Bulmas' pool, you know water, paddle around" Gohan said, "You've never been?"  
"I'm an Ice jin, the only water on my planet is frozen." Frieza said.  
  
Vegeta rounded a corner and almost fainted when he saw his gravity room a smoldering ruin. He did the only thing he could think to do then. He fell to the ground holding his head and kicking his feet.  
"Oh god oh god oh god" Vegeta chanted ala Homer Simpson.  
  
A couple of hours later Trunks and Goten returned with the last dragonball. At around the same time Videl and Erasa returned to pick up the items Gohan volunteered to hold onto for them. They found both Gohan and Frieza in CCs' olympic sized swimming pool.  
"Having fun Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"This is refreshing, care to join us?" Gohan asked, treading water.  
"We don't have suits" Erasa said, sounding almost sad.  
"So?" Frieza asked, floating on his back and using his tail as sort of a propeller, "I don't either."  
"There's a big difference, you don't wear cloths" Gohan said, climbing out of the pool, "Well let's summon the dragon and get it over with"  
"Then get back to your house for some more home cooking!" Frieza exclaimed, hovering out of the pool and onto the deck.  
"Summon what?" Erasa asked.  
"You've got to see this" Videl said, heading towards the front lawn with Erasa in tow.  
  
A few minutes later Gohan and Frieza followed. Bulma was waiting with her device that allows the toad to speak and thus change bodies. Goten and Trunks were swinging from the trees on the property acting like monkeys, not really a good thing to do infront of Frieza.  
"Ready?" Bulma asked, Gohan nodded, "Shenron! Hear me! Grant my wishes!"   
The sky went black and the massive dragon shot out of the dragonballs, making Erasa scream and Frieza stare in awe. The huge green Shenron filled the skies overhead and he didn't look happy.  
"What is it now, some one else die? Another years supply of candy?" Shenron grumbled, glaring at the two young Demi Saiya jins.  
"Is he always this grumpy?" Frieza asked.  
"No, he just hates us since we call him every year" Gohan said, stepping up to the dragon, "We'll keep it quick Shenron"  
"You better, The Yankees were up by two runs just before you called me!" Shenron roared.  
"All right, first we want you to take away Capt. Ginyus' ability to change bodies after he is back in his original body" Gohan yelled.  
"Fine, done, now hurry up!" Shenron yelled.  
"Next we want you to restore the life of" Gohan started before turning to Frieza, "Who are we bringing back?"  
"Zarbon, we're bringing back Zarbon" Frieza said.  
"Him! But! aw forget it" Gohan said, turning back to Shenron, "bring Zarbon back to life right here in front of us"  
"Done, now good bye and stop bugging me!" Shenron said, disappearing back into the dragonballs, which turned to stone and shot off in all directions. In the place of the dragonballs was a stunned looking Zarbon, leggings and all.  
"What the?" Zarbon stuttered, noticing Frieza, "Lord Frieza, we were wondering what happened to you"  
"Well now you know" Frieza said, "They put this saiya jin incharge of me"  
"Bring the body over here" Bulma said, picking up the little posing toad, "Look, you have one shot, get back in your original body."  
The little toad nodded as Goten and Trunks came back carrying the big Ginyu body.  
"Hey cutie!" Erasa exclaimed, locking onto Zarbons' arm, "My name is Erasa"  
"Um..Lord Frieza, what is going on?" Zarbon asked, "Why are you not destroying these people?"  
"They're stronger than I am" Frieza sniffed, "Even the little kids"  
"You better behave yourself or else I'll send you back where you came from" Gohan threatened as Bulma fitted the speaking device onto the little toad.  
"Fine, this beat being in HFIL" Zarbon mumbled.  
"No it doesn't" Frieza mumbled, "Watch out for Vegeta"  
"Change NOW!" The toad yelled, sending a yellew beam at Ginyus' body. The two exchanged and Ginyu stood up rotating his shoulder, "Kami that feels good to be back"  
"Welcome back Captain" Frieza said.  
"Lord Frieza, allow me to do the dance of joy!" Capt. Ginyu exclaimed, starting into a stupid looking dance.  
"Please stop" Frieza mumbled.  
"So we have to share a room with them too now?" Videl asked, sounding slightly angry.  
"Take this capsule house" Bulma said, handing the small capsule to Gohan, "It has enough room for all of them"  
"Um, please get her off of me" Zarbon pleaded, trying to escape Erasa.  
"You're trapped." Gohan said, ripping Zarbons leggings and sleeves off, "A couple of rules, no fruity leggings or sleeves, no stupid dances for everything, and no blowing things up unless I say you can"  
"Hey!" Zarbon exclaimed, finally escaping Erasa, "Those look good on me!"  
"Trust me, they don't" Videl said, "Where are our things? We need to be getting back soon"  
"Inside, Trunks get the bags please" Bulma asked. The little Demi Saiya jin complied, emerging carrying every bag in his arms.   
"See you tommorrow in school Gohan!" Erasa called, shoving the bags into Videls car.  
"See you later tonight Gohan" Videl yelled, driving off.  
"Oh Crud...." Gohan said, having completely forgotten about school, "What do I do with you while I'm there"  
"I'm going to do what ever I want" Zarbon sneered, "You don't own me"  
"Yeah, Why should we do what you say!" Capt. Ginyu said, agreeing with Zarbon.  
"Because I said so!" Frieza snapped, getting a pair of odd looks from both Zarbon and Ginyu.  
"Why do you listen to him?" Ginyu asked.  
"Because if I don't he'll let Vegeta kill me over and over, and unlike you two I will come back every time!" Frieza said, suddenly quieting down, "And his mother will hurt me...."  
"I want to laugh but I fear for my life...." Zarbon said, amazed at how the great tyrant had been tamed.  
"Ditto...." Ginyu said, equally stunned.  
"Maybe I can get you jobs or something while I'm at school" Gohan mumbled turning to Bulma, "Thanks a lot, we'd better get going."  
"Any time Gohan, they get out of line I'll send Vegeta right over" Bulma said smirking.  
"Come on, you'll both love his mothers' cooking" Frieza said, taking to the air.  
"I don't know if I should be happy to be alive or if I should kill myself" Zarbon said, following Frieza.  
"Beats living in a box" Ginyu said about to take to the air, "What the?!"  
"I want a ride!" Goten exclaimed, holding onto the back of his armor.  
"No" Ginyu said, trying to shake him off.  
"Yes!" Goten said.  
"No!"   
"Yes!"   
"NO!"  
"YES!" Gohan yelled, "Let him ride on your back, you do not want to make me angry today"  
"Fine...." Ginyu mumbled.  
"Now make airplane noises!" Goten exclaimed.  
"NO!" Ginyu snapped.  
"What have I gotten myself into" Gohan groaned.  
"And just think" Frieza said, hovering not far away, "Once I'm gone you'll be stuck with them, HA!"  
"Crud...." Gohan said, powering up and blasting into the air, heading towards his house.  
"Do a barrel roll!" Goten exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Ginyus back.  
"No!" Ginyu yelled, following the rest off into the distance.  
  
Things to come: Poker, School, new clothes, Ah! Prom!, The League of odd super heros!


	5. What have we gotten ourselves into!

Battlewing: (Sitting on a large locked trunk) Hello folks, my little bro LAB decided you weren't important enough to personally do the intro (Trunk suddenly shakes).  
  
Videl: What's in the trunk?   
  
Battlewing: Um... Nothing (grins)  
  
Videl: Can I take a look? (Thumping comes from the trunk)  
  
Battlewing: Um.... No  
  
Videl: Fine, I'll resort to using the hard way (Jumps up onto Battlewings shoulder and pulls Chi chi's frying pan out of nowhere) Open the trunk or I'll use this thing.  
  
Battlewing: Ack! fine! How did you know that frying pans work on Transformers too? Stupid Quintesson creators. (Stands up and the trunk bursts open)  
  
LAB: (Leaping out) I'm gonna kill you you son of a .....  
  
Battlewing: Finish that sentance and you insult yourself too! (Runs)  
  
LAB: You may be strong but you're slow as HFIL! (Chases older brother out)   
  
Videl: (To Shadowcannon) Do you understand what just went on?  
  
Shadowcannon: Do I care? I hope they kill eachother, I've been trying to do that for a long time.  
  
LAB: Aw, poor baby brother of ours, can't kill us yourself? And you think you can take over the galaxy.  
  
Shadowcannon: Bite me! (chases LAB and Battlewing out yelling)  
  
Hercule: (Pulling up in his limo and rolling down the window) LAB doesn't own DBZ, hi sweet pea. (Rolls up the window and drives off)  
  
Videl: Hey! you forgot me! You're supposed to be giving me a ride home!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning, Videl snuggled up next to him, her bed in the room occupied by a sleeping Frieza.  
"Ah, the precious few seconds before I remember why my life sucks so much." Gohan said to himself.  
"Big Brother!" Gohan yelled, leaping from the doorway to the bed with ease, "Get up before mom kills the guy who was the toad"  
"Please kill me now" Gohan groaned, rolling out of bed.  
"It can't be that bad" Videl said, stretching, "Ever consider making their lives miserable?"  
" Good idea" Gohan said smirking and going to his closet. He pulled some clothes that he had and never wore and threw them on the still sleeping Frieza, who jolted awake.  
"What is the meaning of this!" Frieza demanded to know, inspecting the clothes.  
"I don't trust you enough to leave you home" Gohan said, "So you are coming to school with me"  
"That wasn't what I was thinking" Videl said, sounding worried, "I mean he'll get eaten alive in highschool"  
"I don't see the downside" Gohan said, turning to Frieza, "Put them on, you can't go around looking like you're naked."  
"What about Zarbon and Ginyu, do they have to come too?" Frieza asked.  
"No, I have something better in mind for them" Gohan said, a Vegeta like smirk invading his face.  
"Don't do that, it creeps me out" Videl said, backing away.  
"I agree, I feel like you're about to kill me... again" Frieza said. Gohans' face suddenly lit up and he pointed his hand at Frieza. In a flash of light Frieza disappeared and was replaced with a pile of ashes.  
"Gohan!" Videl yelled, smacking him upside the head.  
"He asked for it!" Gohan laughed, making a run for the shower, "I got first shower!"  
"No you don't!" Videl said chasing him. Gohan managed to reach the bathroom door first and threw it open.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan screamed, paling and inching away from the door.  
"What? Ahhhhhhh!" Videl screamed upon looking in.  
"What?" Zarbon asked standing completely naked in the bathroom with curlers in his hair and a mud pack on his face, "Ginyu was taking too long to polish his horns so I needed to use this one"  
"Urge to kill rising...." Gohan growled, a small glowing ball forming in his hand.  
"Maybe we can ask Bulma for another bathroom" Videl said, pulling Gohan away from the door, "Let's use the outdoor bath house for now"  
"Fine, Kami I'll never get that image out of my head" Gohan said as the scent of bacon and eggs filled the air, "Mmmmm, breakfast, um what was I talking about before?"  
"You don't want to remember" Videl said, walking with Gohan downstairs.  
"Why did you kill me again!" Frieza screamed at the two as they emerged into the kitchen.  
"Stress relief" Gohan said, sitting down.  
"Chi chi! He killed me!" Frieza whined as Chi chi carried in a mountain of food.  
"I'm going to get cleaned up, save me something to eat" Videl said, dashing out of the house.  
"Gohan!" Chi chi yelled reuniting her frying pan with Gohans head, "Just because he comes back every time you kill him doesn't mean you can just blow him away!"  
"Ow! I thought you were trying to kill Ginyu!" Gohan said, covering his head and inching away, "Frieza, go put the clothes I gave you on"  
"Yes! After he insulted me, I sent him outside with Goten just before you came down" Chi chi said, "Now go call your brother in for breakfast"  
"Where's Dad?" Gohan asked, heading for the door.  
"He's over at Bulmas fighting with her prick of a husband" Chi chi said.  
"Oh" Gohan said, walking outside to see Ginyu sitting on a log looking rather annoyed as Goten was bouncing around him bombarding him with questions.  
"So what was it like eating flies! Did you know Gohan does cool poses just like you? Can I have some armor like yours?" Goten said, jumping up and down.  
"Please stop bugging me kid" Ginyu mumbled.  
"Goten, breakfast!" Gohan called, and even before he finished an orange and black blur blew past him and into the house, "Ginyu, you coming?"  
"Fine" Ginyu mumbled.  
"Not happy I see, well this will make you feel even worse, Trunks is coming over today and you're going to babysit him and Goten" Gohan said, trying not to break into an evil laugh.   
"What!" Ginyu exclaimed, "I'd rather die!"   
"You will do it Ginyu!" Frieza yelled from the doorway. His new look consisted of baggy cargo pants, a T-shirt with a vest over it and a large Rasta hat that Bulma had brought back for Gohan after one of her vacations.  
"That is funny" Gohan laughed heading inside, "I'll ask Erasa to take you all out later to get something to wear besides armor and heh heh, that!"   
"I wouldn't be laughing, remember these are yours" Frieza said, going inside, "And why the hell is Zarbon naked in the bathroom!"  
"My lord, he grew weary of waiting for me to finish polishing my horns" Ginyu said, bowing to the Ice jin, "I appologize if it offended you in any way"  
"Bah, I've been unfortunate enough to see that several times, that's why I banned Zarbon from drinking" Frieza said, "Now come inside and eat, Chi chis' cooking is reason enough to want to live here"  
"Yes my lord" Ginyu said following Frieza inside the house.  
"It's good to be on top again" Frieza said, sitting across from Gohan and Goten. Not more than a few minutes later Videl returned from getting washed, her hair still wet from the bath. Zarbon appeared roughly halfway into the meal and ate his too. When breakfast was finished Goten helped with the dishes while Gohan, Videl and Frieza stood outside ready to leave for school.  
"Lord Frieza, please allow me to accompany you!" Zarbon pleaded, "Do not leave me alone with these saiya jins!"  
"You whine almost as much as Frieza" Gohan groaned.  
"Shut up!" Frieza snapped.  
"Gohan, I want to decide his job for the day" Videl said, Gohan nodded.  
"My job?" Zarbon asked, "My job is to enforce Lord Frieza's rule"   
"Good for you, shut up now" Videl said looking around and noticing Chi chi holding a shopping list, "You will help Chi chi with the shopping today"  
"What! I am en elite warrior!" Zarbon exclaimed, "I am trained to purge planets! Not help old women with their shopping!"  
"Bad move" Gohan said as Chi chi appeared behind Zarbon and smacked him hard with her frying pan.  
"I am not old!" Chi chi screamed, dragging Zarbon with her, "Now come on! It's about time I got some help"  
"Help me!" Zarbon cried out.  
"Have fun" Frieza laughed, "It's so much fun being cruel to him, I commend you miss Videl"  
"Thanks, now lets go" Videl said, taking to the air.  
  
"So you're our babysitter" Trunks said, smirking evilly.  
"Just don't bug me" Ginyu said, sulking.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Goten asked, walking past on his hands.  
"You want to know why? I spent the last decade as a frog only to be changed back and told to babysit a couple of little monkey brats" Ginyu said, "I miss my crew, we used to have so much fun"  
"We could be your new crew" Trunks said, "My mom has a bunch of outfits like yours in a box in her closet, she makes my dad wear it sometimes when they think I'm asleep, I don't really want to know why."  
"You could teach us some cool poses like Gohan does!" Goten exclaimed, "We'll be the Earth Ginyu force and use my brothers second radio watch to find and fight crimes!"  
"I don't know" Ginyu said, "Ah heck, go get the uniforms Ginyu cadets!"  
"Whoo hoo!" Goten and Trunk exclaimed, flying off towards Capsule corp.  
  
The flight to school was uneventful, save for the bird that attacked Friezas' hat. They landed right infront of the school doors, not really caring who saw them since most people already knew Gohan was Saiyaman. Frieza got many odd stares and most of the younger students broke out laughing.  
"Kill?" Frieza asked, pointing to some of the freshmen.  
"No kill anyone" Gohan said, looking at Sharpener who was walking towards them."Except maybe him"   
"Ok" Frieza said, firing a Ki ball at Sharpener and reducing him to a small pile of ash.  
"He was just kidding!" Videl screamed, "And we wasted the dragonballs wishing your cronies back!"  
"Calm down" Gohan said, rubbing her shoulders, "I'll get my dad to go to Namek and summon Porunga."  
"I only did what you said" Frieza said.  
"Don't kill anyone else." Gohan said, leading Frieza into the school, "When we get to class just sit there and don't bug anyone"  
"What if I get bored?" Frieza asked.  
"Play this, just keep the sound off" Videl said, handing him a gameboy.  
"What is this strange device?" Frieza asked, pushing some buttons.  
"It plays games" Gohan said, opening the door to the classroom for Videl, "I'll show you how to use it later"  
"Mr. Son, who may I ask is this with you?" The teacher, Mr. Toonie, asked.  
"This is Frieza Kold, he's, err, an exchange student from Siberia" Gohan said.  
"Oh, I was never informed about this" Mr. Toonie said, "Welcome to Japan Mr. Kold"   
"(I wish I was dead)" Frieza replied.  
"How'd you do that?" Videl asked, "I mean learn the language?"  
"I didn't" Frieza said, "That's my native language"  
"Mr. Toonie is too stupid to know the difference." Gohan chuckled.  
"What was that Mr. Son!" Mr. Toonie exclaimed.  
"Um nothing!" Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head.  
"Liar! You said the teacher was stupid!" Frieza said, grinning evilly.  
"I am going to kill you" Gohan mumbled under his breath.  
"Go ahead, I'll just come back again!" Frieza laughed.  
"Mr. Son! Report to me after class for a lunch detention!" Mr. Toonie yelled, "Now go and sit down!"  
"No....Lunch......" Gohan said, a look of pure horror on his face. He turned to Frieza who was still laughing and wished he could blow him up right there and he'd never come back, "I am going to make your life a living hell until you get back into HFIL!"  
"Big threat!" Frieza scoffed as a small alarm on both Gohans and Videls watches went off.  
"Great, already" Videl groaned, pointing Frieza to Sharpeners seat, "Until we wish him back you sit in Sharpeners seat and play your gameboy"  
"Fine" Frieza said, plopping down and crunching his tail between his butt and the chair, "Ow! Stupid planet"  
"Let's go!" Gohan said, dropping his books and jumping out the window, converting into Saiyaman in the process. Videl followed and changed into her Saiyagirl costume and both flew off at top speed towards the location of the latest robbery. Ever since Gohan and Videl revealed their ability to fly they had started getting calls from other cities besides Satan City. This particular call came from West city where a pair of young demi saiya jins and their new 'Leader' happened to be listening in at Capsule Corp.  
"Do you feel something too Gohan?" Videl asked, not sure if her relativly new ability to sense Kis was playing tricks on her again.  
"Yes, it's Goten, Trunks and Ginyu" Gohan said, a feeling of dread taking over his being, "Great, they must be behind this"  
"I don't know" Videl said, West City coming into view ahead of them, "Take a look"  
At the First West City bank, three figures, one large and the other two small, stood facing off with a large group of heavily armed crooks.  
"What are they doing? And where did they get that armor!" Gohan exclaimed, hovering overhead. Ginyu was wearing what he always wore, but Goten and Trunks were wearing matching sets of armor similar to the armor Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth. Ginyu and the chibis were in the middle of a series of extremely stupid looking poses.  
"Goten!" Goten yelled out, enter a crane like stance.  
"Trunks!" Trunks yelled out, standing on one hand and spinning around.  
"Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu yelled out, entering his own classic pose, "Together we are!"  
"The New Ginyu Force!" All three yelled out.  
"What are you doing!" Gohan exclaimed, landing infront of the trio alongside Videl.  
"I was bored" Ginyu said, turning to the chibis, "Let's take em out!"  
"Wait!" Gohan exclaimed as the three bolted into battle.  
"Let them have fun, this could be a good thing" Videl said, stopping Gohan from chasing them, "Let them help out so we aren't so over worked."  
"I guess, but I'm not so sure if I can trust Ginyu" Gohan said, watching Ginyu and the boys happily knock out the crooks.  
"Ginyu Vanish!" Ginyu exclaimed, throwing a small Ki ball that burst into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the trio had disappeared.  
"I trust him more than I trust Frieza" Videl said, "At least he didn't blow up one of our friends"  
"True, and he's weak as a baby compared to Goten and Trunks" Gohan said, turning to head back to school, "I guess this won't be all bad"  
  
Next Chapter: Friezas' day in school, Zarbon goes Grocery shopping!


	6. The Mall

DBZ Fanifiction God: Blitzwing! I hereby order you to write this fanfic and only this fanfic!  
  
Blitzwing: .... (Sits there staring blankly into space)  
  
DBZFFG: Do you dare to ignore me!  
  
Primus, god of Transformers: Stand aside you pathetic minor god! Never try to order around one of my creations! Blitzwing! I order you to write!  
  
Blitzwing: .... (Still staring blankly)  
  
DBZFFG: Oh yeah, that really worked, (Looks over as Aerogauge enters the room)  
  
Aerogauge: Amateurs. (Starts giving Blitzwing a backrub) Blitzy, are you going to write for me?  
  
Blitzwing: .... (Still staring, but with a look of relaxation on his face now)  
  
Primus: Tell me, if you're the pro then how come he still isn't moving?  
  
Aerogauge: Shut up...(Trunks enters the room)  
  
Trunks: Stand aside Gods and Babes (Jumps on Blitzwings' shoulder) I'll give you ten bucks to write.  
  
Blitzwing: Twenty.  
  
Trunks: Fifteen.  
  
Blitzwing: Deal! (Runs to computer)  
  
Trunks: Ha! novices (Taunts the other three)  
  
Reviewers:  
Gunlord- Don't make me hunt you down.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Son, Miss Satan" Mr. Toonie said, seeming quite annoyed, "Now that your back can you please take that blasted gameboy away from your Siberian friend?"  
"Why?" Gohan asked, looking up to see a large group of students gathered around Frieza while he played the gameboy.  
"Attack it! Kill it!" One of the students exclaimed.  
"Use a potion!" Another cried out, "Before you die!"  
"Will you all shut up!" Frieza snapped, "And get away from me!"  
"Move away!" Videl ordered, "Back to your seats now!"  
"Yes Ma'am!" Most of the students exclaimed, running away from Videl.  
"What are you playing anyways?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know, but I have to kill this demonic little creature!" Frieza said, pressing buttons wildly, "Bah! You have no chance you little yellow demon!"  
"You're playing Pokemon?" Gohan asked, "You, formerly the most feared tyrant in the galaxy are having fun playing Pokemon."  
"On my home planets there are some creatures similar to this who regularly try to eat young Ice jin" Frieza said, "Noo! How can it take out my fish warrior so fast!"  
"Um, you were using a Magicarp against a Pikachu, water is weak against electric" Videl said, noticing the odd look she was getting from Gohan, "What? My seven year old cousin still plays it all the time and won't stop telling me about every little detail about every little creature"  
"Sure" Gohan said, grabbing the gameboy from Frieza, "Now is time to be quiet"  
"Hey!" Frieza exclaimed, trying to grab the gameboy back, "I didn't save the game!"  
"I'll do it but you're being too disruptive with it." Videl said, taking the gameboy from Gohan and saving the game before turning it off, "You can have it back later"  
"So what am I supposed to do to amuse myself now?" Frieza asked.  
"Mr. Kold, I don't know how they do things in Siberia but here we are quiet when the teacher is trying to teach." Mr. Toonie snapped.  
"(Shut up before I feed your carcass to my Saiya jin pet here)" Frieza said in his native language.  
"Thank you, now then open your books to page 344" Mr. Toonie said.  
"So what am I supposed to do now?" Frieza asked in a much quieter voice.  
"Try sitting there and listening, maybe you'll learn something about our planet" Gohan said as the teacher started a lecture.  
"I'll bet Zarbon and Ginyu are having more fun than this" Frieza mumbled.  
  
  
"I just realized something" Chi chi said, pulling up to the grocery store with Zarbon, "You look like a complete fool in that outfit"  
"You force me to come here wearing this then insult me because of it?" Zarbon said with a confused look on his face, "I don't understand this planet."  
"Shut up" Chi chi said, running towards a payphone, "I need to get you some new clothes."  
"What?" Zarbon asked, looking on oddly.  
Chi chi dialed up Capsule corp and Vegeta answered the phone.  
"Who the hell is it!" Vegeta snapped over the phone.  
"Vegeta, put Bulma on the phone" Chi chi said.  
"The woman is on the can or something" Vegeta said, the sounds of Bulma screaming at him in the background suddenly coming over the phone.  
"Vegeta! How many times do I have to tell you if you don't know where I am you don't say I'm in the bathroom!" Bulma screamed.  
"Well what am I supposed to say Woman!" Vegeta screamed back, "Perhaps I should ay you're dying your hair!"  
"You know damn well that I don't dye my hair!" Bulma snapped back, "If you even think about telling anyone that I'll move you permanately to the couch!"  
"You would come crying back to me after two days!" Vegeta laughed back, forgetting about Chi chi and hanging up the phone.  
"Why that idiotic little prick!" Chi chi screamed, putting another coin in and dialing again. Vegeta answered the phone again.  
"What now!" Vegeta yelled into the phone.  
"Listen to me you short little bastard! Put Bulma on the phone now or else!" Chi screamed.  
"You dare to insult me!" Vegeta screamed, "The woman is dying her hair, she's too busy to talk to you harpy"  
"I am going to kill you Vegeta!" Bulma screamed from the background as the sounds of Vegeta laughing and running away could be heard, "Hello, sorry about Vegeta"  
"Bulma, I need you!" Chi chi said, "I'm in town with Zarbon and I need to get him something to wear besides that dreadful armor"  
"You're with Zarbon?" Bulma asked, chuckling, "How'd you manage to get him to listen?"  
"Frieza ordered him to" Chi chi said, "I still have a hard time believing this could be the same Frieza that almost killed my Gohan"  
"I have doubts too" Bulma said, "I'll meet you at the Satan City Mall, I think Goten, Trunks and Ginyu are in that area playing super hero or something, should get him something too"  
"Alright, but how to we contact them?" Chi chi said, "Goten took to only spare communicator."  
"We'll figure something out" Bulma said, "I'll be there soon"  
"Zarbon!" Chi chi called, "Let's get going"  
"Yes mistress" Zarbon said sarcastically, earning a whang to the head with the pan, "Ow!"  
"Don't give me attitude." Chi chi said.  
  
"Dende this is boring" Gohan groaned, looking over at Frieza who appeared to be fascinated by the lesson, "How can he be so interested?"  
"This is all new to him, I highly doubt he knows anything about Earth history." Videl said, "At least he hasn't caused a disruption"  
"Well, not another one at least" Gohan said, "I kind of wish he would, make things interesting."  
"Can't win them all" Videl said.  
  
A little while later Chi chi arrived at the Satan City mall to find Bulma and Vegeta waiting.   
"What's the royal prick doing here?" Chi chi scowled.  
"When he heard mall, he thought food court and bulk barn" Bulma said.  
"No, I wanted to watch Zarbon make a fool of himself." Vegeta smirked, "The food is just a pleasantry"  
"Great, this day just keeps getting better" Zarbon grumbled, "Why can't I just wear my armor, I have for almost sixty years!"   
"You're sixty years old?" Chi chi said, "Could have fooled me"  
"My species has incredible longevity" Zarbon said, "Which means while the monkey prince here is sleeping with the worms I'll be fit as a fiddle and dancing on his grave"  
"Provided I don't kill you again!" Vegeta snapped, charging up a Ki ball.  
"Vegeta....." Bulma said, glaring at him while Chi chi brandished her pan in a threatening manner.  
"Fine" Vegeta said, extinguishing the Ki ball as Zarbon got a good laugh at the whipped Saiya jin, "Shut up, that just means I won't kill you now"  
"So how are we going to get Ginyu here?" Chi chi asked.  
"Believe it or not Vegeta has an idea, but he won't tell me what it is" Bulma said, turning to her husband, "Care to enlighten us now that we're here?"  
"Yes, I saw in the paper today that the buffoon would be here signing autographs, it gave me an idea" Vegeta said, leading the group through the parking lot until he found what he was looking for, "Somehow the fool managed to get his hands on one of these, the Ferarri Enzo, only 399 have been and will ever be made"  
"I know that, I bought you one remember? I had to go through a lot to get that thing!" Bulma said, "What's this got to do with anything?"  
"This" Vegeta said, firing a beam at the car and making it explode, showering the parking lot with car parts and sending people screaming, "Now there's only 398 in the world and only 397 until I have the only one"  
"How come he gets to blow something up and I don't?" Zarbon asked.  
"Because he has a reputation for making people who sue disappear" Bulma said, "He can also be very helpful in hostile take overs and merger talks"  
  
Gohan was trying to stay awake in class when his and Videls watches beeped. Mr. Toonie stopped talking and let the two crime fighters hear their message.  
"Go ahead chief" Videl said.  
"Videl, we need you and Saiyaman at the Satan City mall post haste!" The chief said, "Some one blew up a car"  
"That's it?" Gohan asked, "You call us for a car?"  
"It was your fathers car Videl" The chief said, "We have a description of the suspect, he is very short with very big hair"  
"Vegeta" Gohan and Videl said at the same time, dashing out of the room.  
"Where are they going now?" Frieza asked.  
"They fight crime with the police, they'll be back soon" Mr. Toonie said.  
"The HFIL with this, I'm going with them" Frieza said, standing up.  
"Sit down Mr. Kold so I can get back to the lesson" Mr. Toonie said.  
"I'm not going to listen to some weak pathetic human" Frieza said, flaring his ki and incinerating the clothes Gohan gave him.  
"What the HFIL are you!" One student exclaimed as Frieza flew out a window at the same time as Gohan and Videl flew off the roof.  
"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, "You're supposed to stay in class"  
"I didn't want to be stuck with all those weakling humans, and that yellow haired female you call Erasa was pinching my tail the whole time" Frieza said.  
"Right..." Videl said, "Where are your clothes?"  
"Burned them" Frieza said, "They were itchy"  
"Why'd you keep the hat?" Gohan asked.  
"I liked it" Frieza said, flying after Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I don't think it worked" Chi chi said. Jumping as four figures landed behind her.  
"Halt evil doers or face the fury of!" Goten said, dropping into a pose that made him look like Bubbles the monkey, "Goten!"  
"Trunks!" Trunks said, entering a crane pose.  
"Goku!" Goku said, smiling and giving the Hercule victory sign.  
"And Capt. Ginyu!" Ginyu yelled, going for his classic pose, "Together we are!"  
"The new Ginyu Force!" They all said together.  
"Okay then..." Bulma said sweatdropping.  
"Kakkarot, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked, trying not to laugh, and failing miserably at his attempt.  
"I was bored so I decided to join them" Goku said, "In fact we were on our way to Bulmas so I could change into some armor."  
"Good, while you're hear Goku I can get you some new clothes as well." Chi chi said, making Goku look unhappy.  
"But chi..." Goku whined.  
"So what, is there nothing to do here?" Ginyu asked.  
"Yes, Now that you're here I can kill two birds with one stone, get you something nice to wear" Chi chi said.  
"I like my armor" Ginyu said.  
"Bad move Cap'n" Trunks said, as Chi chi grabbed Ginyus ear and prevented him from making a run for it.  
"My Car!" Hercule screamed, running out of the mall, "My precious baby! What did they do to you! Who did this!"  
"He did!" Everyone said, pointing at Vegeta, who was pointing at Zarbon.  
"Don't try to peg this on me" Zarbon exclaimed.  
"Someone will pay for this!" Hercule screamed, glaring at Vegeta.  
"Ahem" Vegeta said, popping open a capsule and catching the scrapbook that came out, "August seventh, Plaintiffs suing Mr. Vegeta Briefs for wrecked childrens birthday party disappear, September first, Owner of baseball team disappears after launching suit against Vegeta Briefs for attacking star player Yamcha, need I go on?"  
"You keep a scrapbook?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes, say anything and I'll lock you in the gravity room with me for a week" Vegeta glared, replacing the scrapbook in the capsule.  
"Never mind, accidents do happen" Hercule said, shaken by the scrapbook.  
"What's going on?" Gohan asked, touching down with Videl and Frieza, "Having a party, this isn't the right place"  
"Nice hat" Vegeta laughed, pointing at Frieza.  
"Ha ha ha, shut up" Frieza said, "At least I can wear one"  
"Ha ha ha, good bye" Vegeta said, blasting Frieza again.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma, Chi chi and Gohan screamed.  
"What? He insulted my hair" Vegeta said, heading for the mall entrance, "I'm going to the food court"  
"Wait for me!" Goku exclaimed, dashing off after Vegeta at the mention of food.  
"Wait up!" Goten and Trunks yelled, chasing after their fathers.  
"When in Rome" Gohan said, transforming to his normal clothes and walking off after the other Saiya jins.  
"Gohan! What do you think you're doing! Get back to school!" Chi chi exclaimed.  
"Ok, I guess you'll be the one who has to look after them aside from shopping for Zarbon and Ginyu" Gohan said, "And Frieza when he gets back"  
"Um.. On second thought I guess it won't kill you to miss a day of school" Chi chi said, dreading the thought of trying to control four Saiya jins in a mall...again.  
"If you insist" Gohan smirked, "Are you coming Videl?"  
"No, I think I'll help your mom and Bulma with the clothes shopping" Videl said, an grin on her face.  
"Oh no!" Hercule exclaimed, zipping off after the group headed into the mall, "I left Buu in the food court!"   
  
"Frieza!" King Yemma bellowed, "Can't you go two days without being back here?"  
"Blame the short monkey 'prince', it's a game to him" Frieza muttered, Jumping off the edge back to Earth.  
"Nice hat" One ofthe helper ogres remarked.  
"Yes" King Yemma said, "Could have used some horns though"  
"Hey! Why does he get to go back!" Sharpener screamed, "He's the one that killed me!"  
"Will you just shut up and leave already!" King Yemma bellowed, "Leave now before I send you to HFIL and make you live with more aliens like him."  
"I'm going!" Sharpener exclaimed, floating off towards the plane to heaven.  
  
"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon exclaimed, bowing down as Frieza reappeared in front of them.  
"What just happened?"   
"Same thing that always happens, some one blows me up, I get yelled at by the horn head up there then I'm back" Frieza groaned, "Where did everyone go?"   
"Food court" Ginyu said, "What ever that is."  
"Now the three of you are ours" Bulma said, smirking evilly.  
"We're going to have some fun with you" Videl said, matching Bulmas smirk.  
"Don't forget I have to finish getting groceries" Chi chi said.  
"Something is telling me it would be better to just fire a ki ball at my own head" Ginyu groaned.  
"Oh no! You're not leaving me alone here" Frieza snapped as Bulma grabbed his arm and started dragging him behind her.  
"Less talk" Bulma said, "More shop"  
  
"Friends!" Buu exclaimed seeing the group of saiya jins dashing towards the food court.  
"Out of the way gumwad!" Vegeta snappeed, dashing to the KFC.  
"Hey Gohan, I'll give you three to one odds at least one of Frieza's men doesn't survive" Trunks said, smirking.  
"You're on, I say they all live" Gohan said, "Put me down for a thousand"   
"Where did you get that kind of money?" Trunks asked.  
"Your piggy bank" Gohan laughed, heading one of the food court stalls.  
"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"So where should we start first?" Chi chi asked.  
"Let's see" Bulma said, ignoring the odd looks she was getting for being with the three aliens, "We're going to need some of everything, underwear, pants, shirts, shorts, maybe a suit each"   
"Hats" Ginyu said, surprising Bulma, "I want one too"  
"I don't think we'd be able to find a hat that would fit your head" Chi chi said, "Your horns would really limit your choices"   
"I can see him wearing a Robin hood hat" Bulma snickered.  
"I have an idea" Videl said, "What about you Zarbon, you getting a hat?"  
"Oh dear god no!" Zarbon exclaimed, "And risk messing up my hair? I think not"  
"Tell me, is everyone from your planet as fruity as you?" Ginyu asked, having picked up on some earth slang while fighting crime with Goten and Trunks, "Or are you the only one like that?"  
"What the HFIL are you talking about?" Zarbon snapped, noticing the three women laughing at him, "What?!"  
"You don't want to know" Videl laughed, walking off with Captain Ginyu,"Come on Ginyu, I know the perfect store."  
"Where did Frieza go?" Chi chi asked, a feeling of dread passing over her as she heard screaming coming from a nearby ice cream cart and Frieza walked over with a Hagen daz bar in his mouth.  
"What did you do!" Bulma scolded.  
"I wanted ice cream, the person refused to give it to me so I singed him slightly" Frieza said, holding out several other ice cream bars, "I brought enough for everyone"  
"You can't go around hurting people! If you wanted ice cream you should have asked!" Chi chi said, refraining from hitting Frieza with her frying pan, "I call milk chocolate."  
"I wanted that one!" Bulma exclaimed, "Oooh there's two!"  
"What is this thing?" Zarbon asked, taking the last one which was dark chocolate.  
"It's a frozen snack" Chi chi said, "These are expensive, I can't afford to eat them all the time"  
"Mental note, launch hostile take over of Hagen Daz company" Bulma said, happily eating the ice cream treat.  
"Told you I'd find you something" Videl said, returning with Ginyu, who was wearing a snowboarders jester hat. Two of the spikes stood straight indicating where Ginyu's horns were under the hat.  
"Not bad." Bulma said, "Considering how limited your choices would have been."  
"It was a tough choice between this one and the cat in the hat one" Videl said.  
"But that one wouldn't annoy Zarbon like this one would." Ginyu smirked, shaking the hat and making the little bells jingle.  
"Stop that before I kill you." Frieza said, glaring at Ginyu, "You can only annoy Zarbon when I'm not around."  
"Hey!" Zarbon exclaimed.  
"So where should we start?" Chi chi asked.  
"We don't know how to shop and try things on." Frieza said, pointing to a Victorias secret store, "Why don't you three give us demonstration in there."  
"Men, it doesn't matter what planet they come from, they are all the same..." Videl groaned as Chi chi smacked Frieza with the pan, "You are a guy right?"  
"Of course I am! And that hurt!" Frieza snapped.  
"Come on, we'll start here" Bulma said, dragging the group to one of the stylish stores.  
(A/N - I don't know the names of any brand name stores, you want those, talk to my step sister)  
  
"I still can't believe you can eat that much!" Hercule exclaimed watching the Saiya jins eat after having closed most of the food court, "Those piles are bigger than you!"  
"Meh" Gohan said.  
"I wonder if the aliens are still sane" Trunks chuckled.  
"With the woman, the harpy and the buffoon's daughter, I doubt it" Vegeta said between stuffing tacos in his face.  
"Hey! I'm not a buffoon!" Hercule said.  
  
"I will not put that on!" Frieza said as Videl held up a T-shirt with a cartoony snowman on it.  
"Why not, It would look so cute! You being an icejin and all." Videl said.  
"No! You're obsessed with making me look cute!" Frieza exclaimed, making as run for it, "I'm outta here!"  
"Get back here!" Videl screamed.  
  
"I never used to have to go into the Big and Tall section, Vegeta and Trunks could always wear clothes from the childrens section." Bulma said, "I think this suit would look very smart on you."  
"I tend to agree" Ginyu said, examining the blazer and dress shirt, "I shall try them on immediatly."  
"No you won't! We're out of here!" Frieza yelled, grabbing Ginyu and dragging him away, "These women are crazy!"  
"Come back!" Bulma called, "I like it in this section..."  
"Stop them!" Videl yelled, running past.  
  
"Try on this, and this, oh this looks handsome, And this" Chi chi went on, piling Zarbon with clothes similar to Gohan's geek clothes, "Try them on."  
"I will not wear these things" Zarbon said.  
"Why not?" Chi chi asked.  
"Because then I'll look like your son, and he looks like an idiot in them" Zarbon said, noticing Chi chi fuming and wielding her frying pan, "I'll be running for my life now."  
"No one insults my Gohans clothes!" Chi chi screamed, taking off after the long haired alien.  
  
"Well this is fun!" Frieza said, noticing Zarbon had joined him and Ginyu in running, "Why are you running too?"  
"I insulted the monkey boy" Zarbon said.  
"I heard that!" Videl and Chi chi screamed, chasing after them.  
"To HFIL with this, I didn't do anything wrong." Ginyu said, stoping and jumping out of the way as Videl and Chi chi ran by, "I want to try that suit on."  
"Traitor!" Frieza screamed, taking to the air and zipping over the heads of the other shoppers, gaining a good lead over Videl and Chi chi, "We have to hide!"  
"There!" Zarbon said, veering into another store.  
  
"Did you just see Frieza and Zarbon fly by?" Goku asked.  
"Yep, I guess they made Mom angry" Goten said, happily finishing his Baskin Robbins ice cream.  
"Or Videl" Gohan added, "She can be just like Mom sometimes."  
"What happened to Ginyu?" Trunks asked, causing the rest of the group to shrug.  
  
"You came back!" Bulma exclaimed, handing the suit back to Ginyu, "Here."  
"Thank you, I can't imagine why the others didn't like this place" Ginyu said heading for a change room.  
"While you change I'll pick some more out" Bulma called.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl called, "Did you see where they went?"  
"Over there" Gohan said, pointing to a video game store.  
"Thanks!" Videl said, running with Chi chi into the store. What followed was a lot of crashes, several people screaming and then Frieza and Zarbon breaking the glass door as they ran out. Chi chi and Videl dashed out after them, Chi chi wielding her frying pan.   
"Care to help us!?" Chi chi 'asked'.  
"Buu, could you please help them catch Frieza and Zarbon?" Gohan asked the big pink Blob.  
"Buu help!" Buu exclaimed, bounding off.  
"Bets on how long it take Buu to catch them." Trunks said.  
  
"You've liked everything I have chosen for you, Are you sure you feel alright?" Bulma asked, "Normally Vegeta would be refusing everything."  
"Before my planet was destroyed in Frieza's invasion I had a girlfriend and I learned to trust a womans fashion sense." Ginyu said.  
"I see." Bulma snickers, "So you were whipped."  
"Yes.." Ginyu said looking down.  
"Let go of us!" Frieza screamed as Buu walked in with the other two women.  
"You piece of mutant bubble gum! You want to die!" Zarbon said.  
"Ha, you couldn't kill Buu if you were ten times stronger than you are now!" Videl laughed, "Now you will try on the clothes and you will like it! Got it!"  
"Yes ma'am" Both said, beaten.  
  
_______________________________________________  
So So sorry I took so very long, but a large combination of factors have cut back my writing time.  
  
1- too many stories to update  
2- I began volunteering as a bowling coach with my best friend and have to get up at 7 AM on saturdays and spend almost 12 hours straight at the bowling alley, very tiring.  
3- School, only 3 weeks till I'm done  
4- Obsession with Sele-chans stories, go, read them, they are good!  
5- my dad lost his job so I've been working part time to cut his expenses.  
6- New laptop, my brother took my only other windows compatible computer last year when he went to college so I've been getting caught up playing all my older games.  
7- My grandmother is moving and I've been helping her to pack up her house.


End file.
